In an embedded apparatus, it is an increasingly common to take a touch screen as an input apparatus. As a result, more designs can enable a user to replace original keys operations by some simple gestures. Besides standard five keys (including Up Arrow, Down Arrow, Left Arrow, Right Arrow and OK Key), there are some special continuous actions in applications, such as a long press operation on original keys, so as to achieve a continuous control of the apparatus. For example, a long press of Up Arrow can make the present screen to continue scrolling upwards.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds at least the following problems existing in the prior art.
In the prior art, in a handheld terminal device having a touch screen, a gesture operation of the user cannot be quickly identified.